petdiabetesfandomcom-20200216-history
Case:Abby
abby/ abigail is a beautiful calico, grey, white and peach, 12 pounds -diagnosed January 10th with FD. -Started caninsulin 2units 2x day -moved up to 4 units 2x day over 2 months changed to 1.5 units on Tuesday march 6th after hypo incident, see bottom.... Abby eats... 7-9oz. Eagle Pack canned beef,and oceanfish, split between 2 meals a day fed 20 minutes before shot 8:30am and pm +3.5 feed tablespoon snack of canned since diet contro; Abby eats 3 meals a day of 6 oz of eagle pack divided amongst them and the occasional innova evo crunchy for a treat along with dried salmon, shrimp, ham and crazilly enough, she loves a sliver of bologna on occasion. Please read scary hypo, it has changed the way i approach this disease for ever. I will never shoot without a test and I learned a hard lesson at the expense of my beautiful Abby! I believe Abby's diabetes was due to a bad tooth infection that flared up and down over the last 12 months or so. Once we treated with antibiotics and changed her diet, her numbers came right down. She had the right canine removed on sat. June 10th, and is recovering well. her bg's stayed under 6.3 the whole time she was at the vet and since then they have been under 5mmol. She is the heart of our house and unbeleivably strong. recent numbers first.... recent fructosomine results were 218!!!!! A dental is next...done june 10th. We currently seem to be diet regulated and are enjoying the time immensely. tests from different parts of the day.... 09/08 -3.1mmol 08/16 -3.6mmol 07/15 -3.4mmol 06/10 -5.2mmol 05/21 -3.2mmol 04/06 -2.6mmol 04/01 -4.3mmol 03/28 -3.0mmol 03/26 -2.5mmol 03/25 -2.7mmol 03/20 -4.3mmol Sunday, Mar.19 8:30 fed 9:00 7.2mmol/129.6...woo hoo, falls here we come! Abby looks amazing, shiny, coat, no flakes,chewing my elbow again, walking on us in bed again! Sat.Mar.18 fed big breakfast at +12 amps (+ 12.5) 10.3mmol 185, yeah!!! will check again in an hour! no shot.... +14 13.2mmol/237.6...we are holding off insulin as she only was getting .5 of a unit! +21( or +9 from what would have been am shot) 9.2mmol/165.6...Wow!!!!!!! +24 or pmps 10.0mmol/180 Fri. March 17-new dose day, moved to 1 unit caninsulin bid amps 22.7mmol/408.6 - shot 1 unit +2 -8.0mmol/144...watching, feeding.... +3.5 -2.6mmol/46.8... fed canned and a little ham +4 -3.4mmol/61.2...playful, happy and purring, fed a smidge more canned +5.5 -4.8mmol/86.4...resting,purring, leaving her to be peaceful! pmps -16.2mmol/291.6 fed 45 minutes before .5 of a unit +3.5 -6.4mmol/115.2 much better, fed snack at +3 Thursday march 16, curve...we have been testing before feeding lately amps 17.6mmol/-316 shot 1.25, fed, she nibbles at her 2 tbspns over the first hour +2-17.2mmol/-309 +4-1.8mmol/32.4...yikes, gave syrup and fed, no symptoms at all.... +4.25- 1.9mmol/34.8...more syrup, food and a couple of hi carb treats, no symptoms +4.75 3.1mmol/55.8 better! +6 -6.8mmol/122.4 +8-26.4mmol/475.2...grrrr all those carbs kicks in from hypo... double grrrrr +10-32.4mmol/583.2 pmps-30.2mmol/543.6, fed well, shot .85, plan to watch closely. +2 13.7mmol/246.6...yeah... Thanks for everyone's support! Wed. Mar 15 amps -25.7mmol/-462 -shot 1.25 +4.5 -6.6mmol/-118.8 pmps -26.6mmol/-478.8-shot 1.5 Tuesday mar.14 amps -22.5mmol/-405-shot 1.25( higher dose is showing higher swings, we'll try 1.25 and see how that settles the swings) pmps -13.4mmol/-241.2 -shot 1.25 once again, best behaviour for the longest time. Goofy and happy! Monday Mar.13 amps -26.4mmol/-476.8-shot 1.5 pmps -10mmol/-181-shot 1 unit Sunday Mar.12 amps -21.6mmol/-390- shot 1.5 +4 -5.5mmol/-99 +9 -7.6mmol/-136.7 pmps -19.1mmol/-343.8 -shot 1.5 Sat. Mar 10 amps -33mmol/-595-shot 1.5 +9 -8.1mmol/-147 pmps without food yet -11.1mmol/-200 -shot 1.25 ( best behaviour thru a cycle yet.) Friday, Mar. 9 amps -33mmol/-594-shot 1,5 pmps -27.1mmol/-489-shot 2 thurs,mar 8 amps -33.1mmol/-596-shot 1.5 +3 -9.2mmol/-166 pmps -16.6mmol/-300-shot 1.25 wed,mar,7 amps -27.5mmol/-495-gave 1.5 units bidu40 fed at +12 watched... pmps@+13 -7.6mmol/-137,-no shot +14.5 -7.8mmol/-141 no shot tuesday march 6,11.37pm hypo'd at 4 units bid-u40, caninsulin; went to -29 before coming back up. hypo/: 06/03/06 abby hypo'd at 11:37pm +3 2.0mmol/-37 gave corn syrup and some high carb crunchies and a little canned eaglepack 10 minutes later 1.6mmol/-29 beginnings of wobbly legs,repetitive motion like a small seizure with her foot, glassy eyes gave more syrup, syringe fed canned and got her to eat a handfull of temptations salmon flavour cat treats brightening up a bit gave more food by syringe, 15 minutes later 2.6mmol/-47 got her interested in a bit of canned with tuna water 15 minutes later 5.2/-95 Coming back up! Cleaning herself and nibbling at food! Category:Regulated cases Category:Remission cases Category:Female cases Category:Feline cases Category:Caninsulin cases Category:low-carb cases Category:Dental infection cases Category:Pancreatitis cases Category:Tight Regulation cases